1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp face forming device, a method of forming a stamp face, and a non-transitory storage medium for forming a stamp face for a seal, a stamp, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a seal, a stamp, or the like was known in which a porous sheet such as sponge rubber was used as the stamp material, the stamp material was impregnated with ink, and a seal impression was made by the stamp face made of this stamp material when the seal was pressed onto a surface.
As a stamp face forming device for forming such a stamp face, the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-100464 is known. In this stamp face forming device, a stamp in which the stamp material is attached to a mount is fixed to the stamp face forming device, and the stamp material is conveyed while pressing it onto a stamp face forming unit (in this case, a thermal head). A heat-generating unit in the stamp face forming unit is selectively heated and a portion that is not ink-permeable and a portion that is ink-permeable are formed in the stamp material, thereby forming the stamp face in the stamp material.
In the stamp face forming device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-100464, a method is used in which the stamp face forming unit is pressed at a preset force onto the stamp material while moving the stamp face forming unit relative to the stamp material. If the surface on which the stamp face is formed including the stamp material changes, then there are cases in which the pressing force of the stamp face forming unit changes. For example, there was a problem that sometimes, in the vicinity of the edges of the area where the stamp face is formed, a portion of the stamp face forming unit is conveyed outside of the area where the stamp face is formed, and thus, the pressing state (pressing weight) of the stamp face forming unit onto the stamp material changes, and thus, the stamp face cannot be suitably formed. This phenomenon will be described in detail in the following embodiments.